Individual objects, which are arranged on a planar object carrier, to be selected with the aid of a computer and to be processed with a laser beam are known from WO7 97/29355 A or WO 01/73398 A of the Applicant. In this case, a selected object can be separated with the aid of a computer from the surrounding mass by means of the laser beam for example, in order to release the object selected in each case from the surrounding mass. Subsequently, the released object can be catapulted by a laser-induced transport process with the aid of a laser beam, which is directed onto the released object, from the object carrier to a collecting vessel. The laser micro-dissection system therefore, apart from a microscope for examining or observing the examination material present on the respective object carrier , also comprises a laser device, which directs a laser beam, preferably a UV laser beam, onto the examination material, in order to separate and/or catapult an object, which has been previously selected, out of the surrounding examination material. Micro centrifuge or Eppendorf containers and/or the caps of such can be considered as receptacles, for example. Likewise so-called micro titration plates with a plurality of recesses or “wells” can be used as receptacles.
It is generally necessary when seperating the examination materials, which is to be examined with a microscope and prepared for subsequent processing for example, to seperate the examination material in such a manner that said examination material when observing the examination material with the microscope can be visualized in the optimum way.
In principle, however, the problem arising with biological examination materials such as, for example, tissue sections is that the examination material placed on the respective object carrier does not have a completely even surface, so that sufficiently good visual examination over the entire surface of the examination material is impossible. With laser-assisted processing of biological examination materials, in accordance with the laser dissection process of the Applicant described above for example, use of the micro-dissection system as recommended is facilitated, improved and/or only possible through the use of the mixture, preparation and/or pure substance.